


The Other Half of Love

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/F, Faberry, Implied Sexual Content, Older!Rachel, Romance, Time Travel, Younger!Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: Rachel finds herself performing an improbable duet, so it's up to  Quinn Fabray to mediate between her current girlfriend and a visitor from the past. Inspired by the "Torn" performance on Glee.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	The Other Half of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my mind for the whole day and I had to write it. Hope it's not too confusing.

Inspired by this performance on Glee [Torn - Glee - Rachel Berry](https://youtu.be/j5UFUAgHmFs)

**The Other Half of Love**

She didn’t know how she had gotten herself in that awkward situation. One moment she was in the auditorium, singing to herself, the other she found herself in what looked like a dance studio. She was standing there and there was another version of herself. There was another Rachel standing there in a tight black dress, heels and were those _bangs_? She didn’t have bangs. Where did the knee high socks and the sweaters go? What changed her so much? She could barely recognize herself. 

She kept on staring at an older and more confident version of herself. She kept staring at herself, while their voices harmonized the song. Even her singing was different. Had she matured there too? Wasn’t she good enough? She looked away when the older Rachel took the higher note and prevailed over her. Could it be possible to be jealous of herself? Could it be possible to feel envy? Could it be possible to feel disappointed, at the same time, for becoming someone so different in a bunch of years? 

“Alright, nice joke. Who are you?” Older!Rachel approached her, sitting on the bench. Standing in front of her and tapping the foot on the ground like that was even more intimidating. “Who put you up to this? Santana?” 

“What?” Younger!Rachel stood, feeling shorter than she really was. Was it even comfortable to walk in those shoes? “Don’t you see we are practically identical? Do those bangs compromise your eyesight?”

“Identical? We are not…” Older!Rachel circled her slowly. She circled her from left to right and took in all the small details of her attire and look. They were the same but, at the same time, so different. The shoes, the knee high socks and those skirts. God, she had forgotten about her dress style. She had shoved everything in the back of her closet in a box that she never opened. “How can...why are you in my world?” 

“Why can’t it be the other way around? You’re in my world.” Younger!Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, almost protectively. She felt those eyes burn holes in the back of her head and judge her. She could feel being judged by her own self. 

“Oh please, why would I bother to come to your world? I moved on.” She pointed to herself. “I never realized how bad my fashion style was.”

“So what’s your new style? Upscale entraineuse?” Younger!Rachel snapped, stopping the older version of herself dead in her tracks. “Do you think I’d let you insult me for the choices we made? To offend the person we used to be, just because you decided to forget about it?” 

“Listen you-”

“Rach, are you ready to go? The table is booked for 7 PM.” A familiar blonde waltzed into the dance studio, typing away on her smartphone. When she looked up, she froze in the spot and let the phone drop on the floor. 

“Quinn…” Both Rachel said at the same time. They watched horrified as the blonde’s eyes rolled in the back of the head and she dropped on the floor, fainting. “QUINN!” 

“What the hell did you do?” Older!Rachel rushed to the blonde’s side and checked for her pulse. It was there, steady, but the blonde was still passed out on the floor. 

“Me? What did you do?” Younger!Rachel was kneeling on her other side, not knowing what to do. So, she stared. She stared at the older version of the girl who had made her feel so many conflicting things throughout the 4 years of their high school adventure. And now? Now, she was back in her life and apparently they were close enough to have dinners together. Close enough to call her “Rach”. Close enough to call each other _baby_? “What did you just call her?” 

“Back off, clone.” Older!Rachel barked at her in a way that sounded like Quinn. Her eyes were burning with rage but once turned back to the blonde, they had softened and filled with worry. “Baby, wake up…” She patted her cheek softly. She slapped Quinn gently and turned to her younger version of herself. “Don’t stand there doing nothing. Go fetch some water or anything.” 

“Water?” Younger!Rachel looked at the blonde who was slowly waking up from her shock. 

“My bag. Go get it.” Older!Rachel pointed to her designer bag and turned back towards the blonde, who was blinking her eyes slowly. “Hey.” She lifted the girl’s head in her lap, stroking her short hair out of her face. 

“Rachel…” Quinn beamed at her. “I had this weird dream…” She reached out to cup her face when her attention was caught by the other brunette who had joined them. “Rachel?” She looked between them. “I am going to-”

“No! No!” Older!Rachel uncapped the bottle and threw it in the blonde’s face, who spluttered water everywhere and coughed. 

“What the fuck, Rachel?” She struggled to sit up and wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater. Her makeup was ruined. 

“I didn’t want you to faint again.” Older!Rachel rubbed the back of her head, glad there was not a bump or a wound. “Your head?” 

“It’s alright.” She groaned and looked at her girlfriend. “I need to go home and change.” She looked down at herself. “You’re totally making it up to me.”

“I can’t wait.” Older!Rachel pecked the skin behind her ear, knowing it’d help Quinn forgive her. It was her favorite spot to be kissed and she knew how to take advantage of that knowledge. 

“Ahem. What’s going on here?” Younger!Rachel had her hand raised. Had they forgotten about her sitting there? They seemed to be so at ease with each other that they had forgotten about the whole situation. 

“Sorry, Rach...I mean, Rachel.” Quinn cleared her throat and looked at the younger version of her girlfriend. “Maybe I should ask that question?” She raised an eyebrow in perfect Fabray style. 

“I found her here. I was minding my own business and she showed up out of nowhere, stealing my solo.” Older!Rachel sat more comfortably on the floor, tugging at the hem of her short dress not to reveal more than she wanted to. 

“Your solo? Excuse me but I was singing it in the auditorium. It was my solo.” Younger!Rachel said back, sitting on Quinn’s other side. 

“Alright. Let’s agree to disagree, ok?” Quinn kept her hands up, trying to intermediate between the two brunette girls. “Let’s call it a duet…” She fixed them both with a glare. “Now, from what I gather here it seems there’s been some hole in the space time continuum and we have two of you coexisting in the same universe.”

“Space time continuum?” Younger!Rachel looked at the blonde. 

“Well, you clearly belong to a different universe but somehow an event caused you to travel through time and, obviously, space and land here, where Rachel already exists.” She pointed to the girl beside her, who was smirking proudly. “We should find a way to get you back home.” 

“See? I am the real one, clone.” Older!Rachel said proudly and pecked Quinn’s cheek. “Thanks baby.”

“I am real…” Younger!Rachel looked down at her lap. She was real, was she? She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but she was real. 

“Yes, of course you’re real.” Quinn’s soft voice soothed her. Fingers lifted her chin and a gentle thumb brushed her tears away. “You feel pretty real to me.” 

“God, do you want me to leave you alone?” Older!Rachel pushed herself off the floor and stormed away. 

“Let me deal with that…” Quinn smiled comfortingly and jumped to her feet. She walked to the older brunette who had her back to them and was staring out of the window, clearly upset. “Rach…”

“Don’t call me like that. Do you think I didn’t see the way you look at her? You want her.” She shrugged her hand off her shoulders. 

“Of course I want her, she’s you.” Quinn pressed up in her back and circled her waist with her arms from behind. “It’s you and I’ve always wanted you.” She nuzzled her ear from behind, holding her tightly despite her attempt to get her off her. 

“She’s not me. She’s…” Older!Rachel looked over her shoulder at Younger!Rachel, with her knees to her chest and rocking slowly on the floor. 

“She’s scared and lost. She got thrown in a different universe, catching a glimpse of a future that she cannot still wrap her mind about.” Quinn turned her slowly in her arms and rested their foreheads together. “She sees you all grown up and on your way to become everything you’ve always dreamt of. It can be overwhelming.” 

“Why do you always have to be so wise?” Older!Rachel gripped on the back of her head and brought her down for a soft kiss. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too.” Quinn smirked against her lips and kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. It was a kiss that made her knees go weak and her heart flutter. 

“So, you’re sure you don’t want her more than you want this?” She looked down at herself. Meeting up with her younger self had made some of her doubts resurface. 

“I wanted you back then, but I didn’t know how and I was too scared to act on my feelings.” Quinn kissed her forehead. “But this is different...we both grew out of our high school selves and we are ready for each other. I want you but I also want everything with you.” 

“You have such a way with words, Quinn Fabray.” Older!Rachel leaned up to peck her softly. “I want everything with you too.” She nodded and patted her chest before extricating herself from the circle of her arms to walk back to Younger!Rachel. “Hey.” She dropped on her knees in front of herself. 

“Hey.” Sniffing, Younger!Rachel looked up at herself. 

“Look, maybe I’ve been too hard on you.” She looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend, who wore an encouraging smile. “Why don’t you come home with us? We’ll figure out how to get you home.” 

“Home? You live together?” She looked at the blonde, who was leaning against the wall with her ankles crossed. 

“Well, no...Quinn is visiting me for the weekend, I live with Kurt and Santana.” Older!Rachel got Quinn’s cracked phone back and stood. “It’s our 6 months anniversary, tomorrow.” She rubbed the back of her head, not knowing how much info she’s supposed to give herself. Didn’t her future get fucked up with this? They had already revealed a lot, though. 

“Oh…” Younger!Rachel got back to her feet, dusting her skirt. “So, you’re dating. How did that happen? I mean...she’s pretty, really pretty. The prettiest girl I’ve ever known but”

“But a lot more than that.” Older!Rachel looked at the blonde with fondness and love. “Do you want me to spoil you all the fun?” She turned towards her younger self. 

“Not really.” Younger!Rachel shook her head and watched the blonde approach them, carrying Rachel’s bag for her. 

“So, ladies...shall we go?” She rested her hand against the small of Older!Rachel’s back and caressed it slowly. “We can get a cab or a Uber.” 

“Wait...what do we tell Kurt and Santana?” Younger!Rachel looked at the couple, who sported a light blush on their faces. 

“They actually let us have the apartment for the weekend, they know better than being there when...when we’re celebrating, we are pretty loud I guess.” Older!Rachel looked away embarrassed. 

“Well, aren’t parties meant to be loud?” Younger!Rachel didn’t think there was anything wrong with that. “I didn’t attend many but there’s loud music and party games…”

“Another kind of loud, Rachel.” Quinn chuckled softly. 

“What do you mean?” Younger!Rachel’s mind was blank. She really didn’t catch the joke. 

“They don’t want to hear us have sex, ok? The last time it was embarrassing enough for all of us.” Older!Rachel blurted out and flushed in embarrassment. She still remembered the smirk on Santana’s face and the way Kurt stared at them, once emerged from her bedroom.

“Oh God.” Younger!Rachel flushed red and stormed out of the room, with both Quinn and Older!Rachel following her. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Hey.” Quinn was putting away the leftovers when she saw Younger!Rachel in the doorway, wrapped in one of her Yale shirts and a pair of shorts that belonged to Rachel. Her Rachel. “You want a glass of water?” 

“Water?” She hugged herself, making the mistake of burying her nose in the collar of her shirt that smelled like Quinn. It’s exactly the same perfume she had worn throughout high school. 

“You’re sad. When you’re sad, you usually get a glass of water.” She poured some mineral water in a tall glass and placed it on the kitchen table. 

“You really know me, do you?” She took it and sipped slowly, eyes on the blonde who was leaning back against the counter. “I miss home.” 

“I bet. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling like. I never did time travel but it’s on my bucket list along with Mars.” She chuckled softly. 

“You’re not funny.” She couldn’t help but smile at the joke. “Have you always been so hilarious?”

“It’s one of my hidden talents.” Quinn took the empty glass and rinsed it out. “You’re hungry? You barely ate dinner.”

“It looked delicious, but I didn’t feel like eating…” She looked down at her feet. “I always thought you’d be a great cook.” 

“well, Fabray women are easy on the eyes and skilled behind the stoves. We’re raised to be Stepford wives…” She dropped the rag and sighed softly. 

“You’re better than that.” Younger!Rachel took a tentative step forward and looked at her. “You’re better than just becoming a real estate agent and raising kids, not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“And so are you.” Quinn looked at her. “You’re chasing Finn and that’s right, he’s your first love but you’re meant to be more than Lima and a house with a white picket fence. You deserve someone better.” 

“Someone like you?” Younger!Rachel closed the remaining space between their bodies and cupped her face, staring into her eyes. “You’ve always stared at me this way but why didn’t you say it? Why didn’t you say anything, Quinn?”

“Because I thought you wouldn’t want me.” She held her hand against her cheek. “I imagined telling you and kissing you, when we met up in that bathroom. I wanted to say many things.” 

“You could tell me now.” Younger!Rachel’s hands gripped her cheeks. She cupped her face and tugged her down, until their foreheads pressed together.

“You’ll hear them, when time is right for you both.” Quinn closed her eyes and sighed in, deeply. “It’s not fair to your Quinn. You should hear it from her.”

“But I won’t remember this. I won’t remember anything.” Younger!Rachel leaned in to brush her lips against Quinn’s. She could feel her hot breath against her mouth. 

“I will. I will remember that…” Quinn shifted at the last moment and kissed the angle of her mouth, lingering there. “I promise it will be worth the wait.” She slipped from her arms and walked away, bumping into Older!Rachel as she left the room. “Rach…”

“Shower is all yours, Fabray.” Older!Rachel pecked her lips quickly. “I’ll finish in here.” She nodded to her younger self, slumped against the counter. She sent the blonde on her way and joined herself in the kitchen area. “She wanted to kiss you too, you know?”

“How do you know?” She wiped her cheeks with a napkin. 

“Because she’s wanted to kiss us since junior year. She would have kissed us in the auditorium if we hadn’t all been so stubborn and blinded by Finn.” She chuckled softly. “It could’ve been an epic moment.”

“How can you be okay with this? Aren’t you jealous?” She looked at her older self. “If my girlfriend stared at another girl like that, I’d be furious.” 

“But you’re not another girl, you’re me.” Older!Rachel wore a smile. “If she stopped staring at us like that, I’d be worried.” 

“Is it good? I mean…” She pointed to the things around them. “Is it like we always dreamt of?” 

“It’s more than we could ever dream of.” She took a seat at the table. “Some things are going to be harder. Some other things just come natural.” She looked down at the ring on her thumb. 

“You look happier than when we were with Finn.” Younger!Rachel. 

“I am happier.” She looked up at herself. “It’s not always easy, but it’s just worth it.” 

“She said the same thing.” She nodded. “Maybe I should apologize for…”

“If you think you owe her one, go ahead.” Older!Rachel nodded towards the bedroom. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Quinn? May I come in?” She opened the door of what she could assume was her bedroom. It was more her style for sure. It had Broadway billboards and memorabilia around. It had pictures of when she was in Glee club. It had pictures with Quinn all over the shelves. Her eyes were caught by a framed picture on her desk, with the blonde holding her from behind while sitting on the grass. Was it Central Park? She took the picture in her hand and inspected it closer. She traced the shape of Quinn’s face with her fingers. She was so relaxed and in love. In love with her. She sighed and sat the picture on the desk, turning around to see Quinn walking in, clad in a short loosened towel that left almost nothing to her imagination. “Quinn!” She squealed, covering her eyes. 

“Rachel, fuck!” She fastened the robe and covered herself the best she could. “What are you doing in here?” 

“I wanted to... I wanted to talk to you.” She had her fingers over her eyes, not to stare at her. “Why are you naked?”

“I am not! I just showered...don’t you wear a robe after you get out of a shower?” She kept the robe together and walked to the closet to get fresh clothes out. 

“Of course, but I don’t walk around naked.” Rachel opened her fingers and caught the blonde with her back to her, dropping the robe to the floor. “Oh God…”

“Rachel! Stop watching!!” Quinn covered herself with the robe, after she had put a pair of shorts on. 

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.” She moved with her eyes closed and tried to get to the door, but she ended up bumping into the vanity chair and tumbling to the floor. “Ouch.” 

“Damn it, are you okay?” Quinn had dropped all her reserves when the brunette had tripped over herself, ending on her back with her legs tangled in the vanity chair. 

“My hand…” She winced when she tried to move her wrist around. 

“Let me check.” Carefully, Quinn brought the hand in her lap and touched it softly. “Does it hurt if I do this?” She moved the wrist back, bending it slowly. 

“No.” She dropped her head against the floor and turned it sideway to stare at the blonde, kneeling beside her. Not long before, their roles were reversed. 

“If I do this?” She did the opposite movement, bending the wrist forward. 

“No.” She stared at her face, concentrated on her. She was biting the corner of her lip and furrowing her brows, in that cute way she had always noticed. 

“It shouldn’t be broken.” Quinn caressed it with her thumb and looked at the younger brunette, who stared at her with curiosity. “What? Do I have something on my face?” 

“No.” Younger!Rachel shook her head softly. 

“Is ‘No’ all you can say?” Quinn chuckled and helped her on her feet. She held her around the waist, until she was sure her legs held her up. 

“No?” The brunette trailed her eyes along her upper body. She was toned. Probably even more toned than high school, when she was the HeadCheerleader. Quinn chuckled and took a step back, to retrieve the discarded robe. Bending forward, her tank top raised enough to reveal a scar on her left side of the ribcage. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Quinn asked before seeing her eyes focused on the scar. It was still pretty visible but Older!Rachel didn’t mind it. She always found a way to touch it when they were intimate or just cuddling, to remind her she was beautiful and that she was alive. She had made it out alive. 

“What happened?” Younger!Rachel shifted closer and reached out. Her fingers tentatively trace the length of her scar. It started from under the hem of her top and it went across her side and ended right above her upper abs. 

“Rachel…” Quinn couldn’t help but close her eyes. The way she was touching it reminded her of the first time Older!Rachel had done it. She had been so tender and gentle with her first touch. It had brought her to tears. 

“I know, but I won’t ask about anything else. Please…” Her fingers trailed up and down the scar. Her short nails scratched the skin around it while her eyes couldn’t look away. She couldn’t look away from that mark. 

“It was a car accident. I got into a car accident, during senior year.” Quinn breathed out. “I was texting and driving. I was in a rush and I didn’t see the traffic light go red, until a truck came out of nowhere and hit me.” 

“Why were you in a rush?” Her palm pressed against the scar. 

“Rachel…” Quinn tried to move away but her other arm circled her waist, keeping her there. It was not a hold she couldn’t really escape but she was almost powerless. She felt like she couldn’t get away from her. 

“Please.” Young!Rachel felt the heaviness of her revelation before the truth even came out.

“I was in a rush to make it in time for your wedding with Finn.” Quinn’s hands cupped her face. Her thumbs were already here, wiping the tears she didn’t even realize she was shedding. “It’s not your fault.”

“I almost lost you…” Younger!Rachel dropped her head against her shoulder and cried softly in her arms. “I almost lost you and you weren’t mine to lose.” She sniffed against her neck, while Quinn’s hands slowly rubbed her shaking shoulders. 

“It’s okay. We didn’t know back then.” Quinn whispered against her ear. “It’s not your fault, Rachel.” 

“I can change this...I can…” Younger!Rachel pulled back to stare at Quinn, who shook her head slowly. “I won’t marry Finn. I will tell you about this and about us.”

“No, you won’t.” Quinn’s fingers stroked her hair back behind her ears. “You won’t remember this and it’s how it should be. It wouldn’t be fair if you did.” 

“But why? I can prevent this from happening.” Younger!Rachel’s hands were now gripping her sides. “I can stop the accident.” 

“It’s not how time travel works, Rachel. If you went back and changed the events, it might not be for the better. That’s why you won’t remember this...the future needs to be preserved.” Quinn smiled softly. “Even if I believe that we’d end up together one way or another.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Younger!Rachel nuzzled her forehead against her nose and sighed softly, when Quinn’s hands caressed the sides of her neck. 

“Because I know I’m meant to be with you…” She whispered against her forehead. “And I am with you, now. So I was right.” 

“You could’ve died because of me.” She pushed her forehead against Quinn’s chin, headbutting her gently. Tilting her head back, she brushed her lips along her jawline, feeling it go slack under her mouth. 

“Rachel…” Quinn’s nails scratched along the sides of her neck, but didn’t push her back. She tilted her head slowly until their lips could brush slowly and tentatively. 

“I won’t remember anything.” Her lips parted to trace Quinn’s lips with the tip of her tongue. She felt exactly like she had secretly craved and dreamt of. She tasted like mint and vanilla. She felt like a pillow she was sinking into. Her fingers tangled into her short and still wet hair. She tugged at it, earning a groan from the taller blonde who just opened her mouth to meet her tongue, in her mouth. “But I wish I could…” She parted from her lips with one last kiss. Their eyes met for one last time before she simply disappeared, leaving a pile of clothes on the floor at Quinn’s feet. 

“What the hell?” Quinn muttered to herself. 

“It was time for her to go home, Quinn.” Older!Rachel was in the doorway, with her arms around herself and a soft smile on her lips. 

“But how... “ She dropped on the edge of the mattress with her head in her hands. 

“I don’t know baby…” Rachel padded to where she sat and pulled her back, enough to straddle her waist and cup her face, like the younger brunette had done. “Your kisses are like Dorothy’s ruby slippers. One touch and you get back home.” She tilted her head back to peck her softly. 

“I better hold onto you tighter, wouldn’t want you to disappear as well.” Her arms circled her waist and her hands locked against her lower back. 

“No need to, I am already home.” Rachel pushed her back down and lied against her, pressing her lips against Quinn’s more urgently. She had let Younger!Rachel have one chance with Quinn, but now it was time for her to reclaim what was hers. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**Junior Year**

**“** Rachel? Rachel, can you hear me?” A familiar voice echoed through her ears. “Rachel, wake up.” Soft hands shook her awake, making her aware of her surroundings. “Thank God, you’re not dead.” 

“Quinn?” Rachel’s head tilted to the side towards the source of that familiar sound. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Quinn’s fingers ran through her hair, untangling some of her knots. “You must’ve slipped and hit your head. How many fingers am I holding up?” She showed her 2 fingers. 

“Two?” Rachel focused on her hand. “You’re hiding other fingers behind your back?” 

“C’mon, smarty pants.” She helped her sit up and once she was sure she wasn’t going to tip back, she helped the brunette on her feet. 

“How did you find me?” Rachel leaned heavily against the blonde, who helped her walk down the stairs of the auditorium. 

“You missed Glee. You never do.” Quinn helped her in one of the seats and reached in her bag, producing a water bottle. “Here, drink some.” 

“No one else noticed my absence?” Rachel drank it slowly and then rubbed the cold bottle against her forehead. She felt her head throb. 

“Finn did, but he thought you had gone home or something. I saw your car in the parking lot and came find you.” Quinn shrugged. “I am glad you’re not hurt.” 

“Thank you, Quinn.” She nodded and handed the bottle back. “We should head to Glee, now.” 

“It was dismissed early. Mercedes and Santana got the solos for Nationals and Mr. Schue sent us home.” She smirked at the shocked reaction. 

“What??!” She jumped to her feet, but she ended up tumbling forward into Quinn’s arms. “Whoa there. You’re not 100% ok.” Quinn held her up, hands around her waist. “Geez, I was kidding.” She rolled her eyes at the brunette. 

“You know better than to joke about that, Quinn Fabray.” She stood back on her feet, hitting her on her left side. She furrowed her brows when her hand collided with the girl’s side. Almost out of instinct, she let her hand linger there.

“It’s cotton you know?” Quinn watched her hand caress her side, almost imperceptibly. 

“Yeah...sorry.” She pulled her hand back. “I am still...my head hurts.” She rubbed her temples slowly. 

“I’ll drive you home. You can’t do it on your own.” She shouldered both their bags and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her down the aisle of the auditorium.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**3 years later**

Rachel watched Quinn sleep beside her. She was on her back, hands at her sides and her head turned towards her. Her lips were still swollen from the many kisses they had shared. Once alone, they had finally found the time to celebrate their anniversary. Perched on her elbows, she let her hand trail along her girlfriend’s side and, mostly, along the scar that reminded them both of the moment they were so close to lose each other. 

“I thought I had worn you out.” Quinn muttered with her eyes closed. She shifted across the mattress and nuzzled her face against Rachel’s elbow, the one she was leaning onto. 

“You did.” Rachel leaned down to kiss her forehead, right between her furrowed brows. “But I can’t sleep.” 

“What is keeping you awake?” Quinn kissed her arm and opened her eyes, finding Rachel’s face right above hers. “You’re mad about me kissing your other self?”

“God, no.” Rachel leaned down to peck her softly, reassuring her with her actions other than with her words. “I should’ve never been jealous of myself, in the first place.” 

“Then, what’s wrong?” Her left hand tangled in her locks. Pulling at them, she brought their faces closer so she could steal another kiss from her luscious lips. 

“I remembered…” Rachel’s hand dropped to her scar. “I remembered things from when I was here and met my older self and you.” 

“You remembered? But that’s not possible…” Quinn looked at her. 

“I didn’t remember this, Quinn. I didn’t remember seeing us happy together or getting into NYADA.” She stroked her side slowly. “I had these feelings, you know? Like I was trying to remember what caused me to feel that but I could not. When I woke up and you were there, I felt no surprise. You’ve always been there.” 

“So you didn’t remember…” Quinn knew and dropped her hand to cover Rachel’s against her scar. “You felt something when you touched me here. You were not interested in my dress, were you?”

“It was a pretty dress, but no...I was trying to remember something, but I couldn’t. It was there but I couldn’t reach it. It just escaped me.” Rachel rolled on her stomach and snuggled into the blonde, covering her body partially with hers and trapping their hands together, under her. 

“Maybe it’s for the best, messing up with the past can be tricky…” Quinn’s other arm crossed behind her shoulders, tracing the small tattoo she had done before she had moved to NYC. It was a small golden star. 

“Maybe…” Rachel nodded softly, kissing the side of her neck. “You really believe we would have still ended up together, one way or another?”

“Yes.” Quinn tilted her head to the side to press a soft kiss against her temple and pull her closer, lacing their fingers over her scar. “You’re my other half.”

“Your other half…” She nuzzled the skin below her ear and snuggled closer, feeling Quinn’s heartbeat match her own. 

**_“Love is born into every human being; it calls back the halves of our original nature together; it tries to make one out of two and heal the wound of human nature. Each of us, then, is a ‘matching half’ of a human whole…and each of us is always seeking the half that matches them.”_ **

**_(Plato - The Symposium)_ **

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Thoughts are always welcome


End file.
